<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>被装进罐子的马利克·阿塞夫 by kamuib</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597257">被装进罐子的马利克·阿塞夫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib'>kamuib</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Malik Al-Sayf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>被装进罐子的马利克·阿塞夫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>马利克·阿塞夫像结束冬眠的幼兽一样醒来。</p><p>盘曲着身躯有如满引之弓；全身上下穿戴完整，连匕首与靴子也没落下，像是随时能鹿跃而起，抬手触及银月冰冷的表面。他像往常一样舒展肢体，准备呼出梦境残留在体内的尘埃，可是他的手脚意外撞上了坚硬的物体，突如其来的冲击令他疼得抽了口冷气，不得不短暂地蜷缩回防御模样。</p><p>疼痛刺激了宣教长困顿的脑瓜，他花了好一会才意识到自己不是睡在马斯亚夫的床上。向四周摸索、丈量几番后，男人得出了一个惊人的结论——</p><p>他好像被困在了一个茧形的空间里，仄狭而局促，仅能供成年人以不怎么舒服的姿势蜷曲躺下或者勉强坐靠。如果要引用个恰当的比方，就像是马利克·阿塞夫被装进了一只陶罐子。</p><p>日常生活里，人们会往陶罐里放各种各样的东西，有时是橄榄油，有时是混着香料的果干，有时是金币银币铜角，唯独没听说过能把一名大男人塞进去。这听上去太过荒谬，仿佛是诗人们在苏丹的黄金花园里吟唱的一段传奇：偶然路过沙漠中荒废的行宫，半埋在黄沙里的简陋陶罐引起了某个旅行者的注意，没有无名指的左手摩擦罐子表面三下，马利克·阿塞夫就会在蓝色的烟云的衬托之下，从瓶口缓缓升起。他身形如山岳高耸，眼如日月明晰，巫术的刻痕像融化的落日辉光在裸露的蜜色肌肤上流淌。他与旅行者沉默地对视了三粒沙落地的时间，而后抬起那条完整的手臂，看似要行礼，实际上是给了臆想中的旅行者结结实实的一记右勾拳。</p><p>等等，停一下。</p><p>在信马由缰之前，男人对着脑海中另外一个自己喊了个暂停。撅起嘴巴呼出的气息像吹散一朵蒲公英，精灵的马利克·阿塞夫下一秒消失在了定格背景中。</p><p>白衣白袍戴着兜帽、左手缺了无名指的旅行者，耶路撒冷宣教长几乎是下意识地把阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德的脸给摁进了传说的画面里。自己被莫名其妙关在罐子里这件事跟黎凡特刺客的最高导师有关系吗？答案理应是否定的。凡人绝不可能拥有超越俗世规律的力量，他们认识了这么多年，阿泰尔当然是凡夫俗子，浑身上下土得掉渣，可是这并不妨碍宣教长将之列入超自然现象的始作俑者怀疑名单。也许，仅仅是也许，在马利克心底某个隐秘的角落，他不会否认阿泰尔的确拥有某种令他着迷的非凡能力，就像走夜路的沙漠之民会不由自主仰望并找寻无月清夜中的天鹰座。</p><p>假设。因为无法撼动墙壁半分，黑发男人百无聊赖，开始放任自己的思考。假设，这桩怪事和阿泰尔有关，那他是怎么在短时间里做到的？马斯亚夫只是条沿着山篱发展起来的小村子，刺客们的生活简朴而贫穷，附近十里八乡没有人会使用这种又大又贵的玩意。</p><p>男人顺势跳转到了第二选项。难道是那个家伙趁自己熟睡的时候用泥巴在周围给砌出了个罐子吗？马利克不由地回忆起还是学徒时候的恶作剧，每当他在藏书室里通宵看书不知不觉睡着了，阿泰尔带着卡达尔偷偷用书卷和图册在他身边搭出一座城堡，醒来时稀里糊涂地一头撞上去，各种册子里的羊皮卷和纸草散开掉了出来，像撒开脚丫子冲进黄昏里烧过的田野，大大小小的鸟群呼啦一下振翅而起，书页承载的历史与智慧亲吻在少年人的额间与鼻梁。</p><p>书卷不会困住一个人的脚步，但是坚实厚重的壁垒可以。马利克眼中回忆的光芒黯淡下去。鹰堡作为军事用途的城堡修建有地牢，刺客们不会对真正的敌人绝不会手下留情，于是地牢更多的时候被用于惩戒犯错的刺客或者代为看押村里的犯人。古怪的罐子，或者是真实的牢笼，如果是阿泰尔的话，会找个怎样荒谬的理由把马利克·阿塞夫投入大牢？</p><p>比如，前天夜里的争吵？关于阿泰尔决意要亲自前往靼鞑人国家的那件事的争吵？</p><p>是的，是的，他和阿泰尔在各种事务上总是争论不休。岁月在男人们的额头书写出更多智慧的同时，也赋予了他们更深的顽固。从年少轻狂的岁月，到分别坐上组织的第一和第二把交椅的年纪，再到逐渐可以看见彼此头发里夹杂的白丝，也许他们的一辈子都会如此渡过，就像两名永不知疲倦的战士，在永不会决出胜负的战场上你来我往，功伐守备。他们总会找到解决问题的办法，有时候是讨论出双方满意的途径，有时候是一方妥协，然而在关于东方的这件事情上，马利克·阿塞夫表现出了异乎寻常的抗拒。</p><p>
  <i>你是兄弟会的最高导师，你不是第一天坐到那个位置，搞不清楚自己的真正职责是什么。</i>
</p><p>黑发男人清楚记得自己在三天前说过的话，甚至可以用相同的语调再复述一遍。愠怒的情绪驱使他在语调里加入了露骨的嘲讽。</p><p>
  <i>或者说你觉得自己还可以再充当一次大英雄，轻松地完成任务，赢得所有人的崇拜？</i>
</p><p>穿着最高导师白袍的男人既没有被激怒，也没有反唇相讥。他安静地盯同僚兼朋友，就像深邃而宏大的水域足以容纳下任何的沙漠或者高山，他的自控不会因为外力而起半点波澜。</p><p>
  <i>诶，我现在可跑不过村子里的年轻人。如果你这次早回来两天，就能看到最新一批菜鸟们的毕业仪式。他们真是有精神，也很有古灵精怪的点子，当然跟我们当年比还是差了那么一些。</i>
</p><p>黎凡特刺客的最高导师微笑着说完这番话，眼睛始终没有离开过马利克。</p><p>
  <i>既然你很清楚自己现在的情况和地位，你为什么不把东方的任务交给优秀的刺客大师们？我们花了长达半年的时间讨论这个任务，从人选到路线，从资源准备到如何自西向东扩大刺客的情报网络。我设想了很多问题以及备选方案，偏偏没有料到在临近宣布之前，竟然是你亲手破坏这个计划！</i>
</p><p>黑发的中年男人越说越愤慨，因为发力嘶吼而下意识地前倾身躯，残缺的左肩不由自主地驼起，如同正背负着沉重的山峦。</p><p>
  <i>不是破坏，仅仅是把原本存在的不确定性修正到正确的轨道。</i>
</p><p>与耶路撒冷宣教长完全相反，阿泰尔回答的声音相当轻柔，如同夜风拂过月光下的芦苇。</p><p>
  <i>为什么当初我们会谈起东方的土地？我们的脚趾从未沾湿过希底结的河水，我们的兄弟会和联络网也从未越过扎格罗斯的山脊。东方原本就是一个遥远的名词，一个模糊的意象，遥远到那片土地正在经历的可怕战事、战线在朝西不断推进的事实，对于生活在沙姆和贾兹拉的普通民众而言，还比不过花瓣落进手中的茶杯来得令人头疼。距离的疏离足以制造出安全，可是刺客是不被允许沉湎于这种浅薄的幻象，就像一代代流传的箴言所警示的那样，万般皆虚妄。</i>
</p><p>穿白袍的中年男人从书桌后起身。他与马利克的身高相仿，站起身有如隆起于地面的另外一座山峰，将奔涌冲突的怒气悉数纳入自己的臂弯。</p><p>
  <i>鞑靼人挑起的征服与苏丹的子嗣们之间爆发的领土争夺、与贝伊们与法兰克人之间的厮杀完全不同，它像是难以喂饱的猛兽，不会因为一点点既得利益便而停下脚步。作为守护者，我们必须对他们保持高度的警惕，你跟我都同意需要制定详细的计划，需要有人在第一线监视鞑靼人的行动。在花剌子模的攻城战场上出现了使用伊甸园碎片的谣言，对于不明真相的人们来说只不过是茶余饭后的离奇传说，但是那些传说映证了我们曾经看到过的那幅金色地图的可靠性，在东方散落着不止一件神器。事已至此，我不可能安然地坐在后方、坐视金苹果落入敌人或者野心家的手中。</i>
</p><p>黑发男人冷漠地板着脸，对同僚一番诚恳的发言不置可否。他当然知道阿泰尔会搬出金苹果可能在东方的说法。伊甸园碎片太过于危险，尤其是亲自接触过它的人对于阿尔穆林去世时造成的破坏心有余悸，可是他故意忽略了伊甸园碎片的存在。没由来的疲倦淹没了马利克·阿塞夫，对于自己长久以来的秉持的理性与秩序，对于自己肩负的组织重担，对于阿泰尔那套无懈可击的说辞，统统感到了厌倦和挫折。有时候他分不清楚自己忠于的对象究竟是阿泰尔，还是刺客组织，亦或者他已经无法将两者划出精准的界限；在共事的岁月里他以巧妙的姿势回避了直面这一问题，可是现在他才意识到信仰的根基已经在不知不觉中发生了改变。</p><p><i>我赢不了，我这一辈子都在不断地输给这个男人。</i>中年男人沮丧地想着，肩膀随心情的低落而一同垮了下去。<i>我没有办法阻止他，没有任何人能够动摇他的决定。</i></p><p>似乎是为了安慰朋友，又像是为了表示自己的决心，阿泰尔拔下了代表最高导师身份的权戒，郑重地放入马利克的掌心。</p><p>所以，你必须派出我们中间最好的刺客，去完成这项艰难而漫长的任务。</p><p>马利克·阿塞夫根本没有看向跟前的男人，他不想跟他有任何的眼神交流，哪怕只是短暂地一个瞬间，也足以剥落自己仅剩的尊严。于是他收紧了手指，用尽全力，毫不留情地揍在阿泰尔的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>即便是知道疼的会是自己，耶路撒冷宣教长还是狠狠地朝黑暗踹了一脚。将他封闭在其中的墙壁沉寂着，不为所动，这更让他恼恨不已，因为他想起了昨夜里那个挨了一铁拳后闷声不吭的阿泰尔。</p><p>直到现在，他不仅不会后悔自己的暴力行径，甚至还逍想过自己应该揍得更痛快些。可是那个男人不会还手，也不说话，只是行了个礼后便轻轻地掩上门离开了。马利克孤独地站在原地，手指关节像要粉碎般，那枚精巧的印章戒指紧紧咬住掌心，几乎嵌进他的血肉。</p><p>阿泰尔！</p><p>阿泰尔！</p><p>阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德！</p><p>男人抬起手肘在墙壁上猛击了数次，所有诅咒的话语化作沉闷喑哑的咆哮，在罐子内仄闭的空间里被压抑，被束缚，被强行塞回男人的胸口之下，再穿透他的灵魂，他的骨骼，他作为具有懦弱感情的有死之人的皮囊，将他钉死在神殿台阶的最后一级。</p><p>那不死的神明已然离开了神之居所，更残酷的是，他亲手膏他为王，要他统治万民。</p><p>也许根本不是阿泰尔对自己在施以惩罚或者恶作剧。疲惫不堪的宣教长伸出右手，罐子不是完全封闭的世界，敞口连接着外界，微弱的星光隐隐地勾勒出那只因长年执笔而关节变形的手的外轮廓。也许只是我把自己装进了罐子，就像希腊人的教会在第一片雪花降下之前所作的事情。听说他们把葡萄采摘下来，在罐子里挤压，捣碎，埋入深坑，直到次年点燃神圣灯盏之前再挖出来，他们说封闭在其中的死灵魂在那一刻将得到了重生。</p><p>那么，即使是凡人的马利克·阿塞夫也有机会得到新生吗？罐子被打碎的霎那，从神圣血污里重新踏足尘世的他将会变成什么？</p><p>他会长出羱羊一样的弯角吗？向后弯曲的完美的圆弧里生出了俯瞰世界的眼睛，一侧是金盘的太阳，一侧是银币的月亮。</p><p>他会抽出苍鹰一样的翼翅吗？高举张开的六只翅膀，一对遮掩了王座王冠的光芒，一对将大地笼罩在阴影中，一对逆风振翅起飞。</p><p>他会生出狮子一样的利爪吗？追上那额间拥有印记的罪人，将他石化，撕裂，粉身碎骨。</p><p>罐子的四壁忽然鲜活了起来，悉悉簌簌，犹如不断涌上沙滩的海浪，那是羽毛和羽毛交叠拍打时候发出的柔和音调。于是他不再是被禁锢在罐子里自怨自艾的凡人，而是被巨大的鹰拢在羽翼之下的马利克·阿塞夫。</p><p>
  <i>你不会改变，不管我什么时候回来，你永远是坚持自己的信念、还能把马斯亚夫最厉害的刺客大师打得鼻青脸肿的那个马利克·阿塞夫。</i>
</p><p> </p><p>黑发男人整宿没有睡着，闭着眼睛皱眉依然皱得很紧。阿泰尔进屋的时候没有掌灯，摸黑摇了摇他的肩膀，马利克根本不想搭理，把大半张脸藏到毯子下。不过即使如此，他依然能察觉得到白袍男人的目光，就像假寐时见到的那只巨鹰，灼灼生辉的金色眼睛。阿泰尔伸出食指在他的前额上轻轻地抚弄，像是要展平充满愠怒情绪的皱纹，作为报复和抗拒，马利克拼命皱起整张脸，把眉头锁得更加紧了。察觉了朋友在跟自己作对，阿泰尔发出低低的笑声，有如那在窗棱下扑棱翅膀的鸽子。</p><p>启程的时间到了，我必须在月亮隐没之前离开马斯亚夫。</p><p>赶紧滚，太阳在东方的土地上升起的时候会点燃整片草原，你就在那边安心地下火狱吧。</p><p>那可不见得，我拥有你给我施加的魔法，为了还你揍的那一拳，我会分开火焰和河流。</p><p>你不回来，马斯亚夫和耶路撒冷会变得更好。</p><p>白袍男人把披在肩上的毯子扯下来，裹在朋友的身上，冷不防藏匿在层层叠叠的织物之下的手抓住了他的手臂。阿泰尔反握住了朋友的前臂，在掌心和手指关节反复厮磨，最高导师的权戒在男人们肌肤的触碰之下微微发热。最后，白袍男人灵巧地捉住了马利克的手腕，拉高，像西方来的骑士们那样亲吻在他的手背和戒指上。</p><p>“我会为了你回来，马利克。”</p><p>马利克·阿塞夫这么多天以来第一次正面对上跟前男人的眼睛，一瞬不瞬，把对方脸上的每一点细节全部纳入心底。他明白自己依然没有逃离那只狭窄的罐子，但是他知道在恰当的场合必须要强迫自己说出恰当的话语。</p><p>“好，我相信你。愿你心宁平安，阿泰尔。”</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>